Of Gold and Blood and Flame and Love
by Nikki-Vicious
Summary: Rogue is the new girl at Forks High School. After she realizes her best friend from Phoenix, Bella, has classes with her and running into trouble in La Push at the same time she figures out the truth of her past will come out one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters, except Rogue, although I wish that were different._

**Uber-Note:** _This is set in the same time as Twilight, but all events through New Moon have happened._

**

* * *

******

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I sat at the table in Mr. Banner's class, the seat next to me empty. It worried me that Edward wasn't in school today, let alone the fact that I haven't seen him since yesterday night. I knew I shouldn't worry. He's been alive for one hundred and so many years. But, hey, I love the guy, so what do you expect? I glanced down at the worksheet we were supposed to be doing. It was a review on chemical bonds, or something like that. Honestly, I was to worried about Edward. I'd been caught paying more attention to the wall than to my actual lessons in every class so far today. I sighed and hunched over the table, pen in hand, and starting to work on the paper I had received. I was five minutes and six problems into finishing the stupid thing when the door to the classroom opened. I glanced up and I swear my whole world lit up and crumbled all at the same time. Yes, Edward walked in, but he looked…dead, no pun intended. There were dark circles under his normally vibrant eyes, and a scratch above his left eyebrow. I knew better than to go up and fuss over him. He handed Mr. Banner his late pass and walked over to me and sat down, just as gracefully as ever. I grabbed his hand under the table and looked at him, concern obviously in my eyes. The only reason I wasn't a complete hysteric mess was because Alice had sent a text to my phone saying that Edward would be in late today. Like that would have stopped me from worrying either way. I pulled an extra piece of paper out from a notebook of mine a wrote on it.

_Where were you today?_

I slid the paper to Edward and watched as he picked up his own pen and swiftly moved his hand, writing his response.

_**Nowhere. Just some things I had to do.**_

I read the response, immediately not believing it. I shot him the deadliest glare I could and wrote back.

_That's crap. Where were you for real? And why do you have a scratch above your eyebrow? You look horrible, What happened?_

I slid the paper back to him, making sure the teacher didn't see. I watched my boyfriend sigh and begin to write back. I sat up straighter so I could read as he was writing.

_**Alright, there's a new wolf. She crossed the treaty line and we were trying to find her, but she found us first. She wasn't one of the local pack, and att-**_

He stopped writing as the door to the classroom opened again. He tensed. His knuckles turned white…uh…whiter than normal as his grip tightened on the pen. I placed my hand on his arm, but it didn't distract him from the person walking in the door. I looked at the person entering the room, just like everyone else. The girl's head immediately turned, her icy blue, almost silver eyes glaring into Edward's now alert green ones. I glanced over the stranger's appearance quickly. She had black hair with what seemed like natural bleach blonde bangs. Her right nostril had a small black stud in it. The girl had on a low cut black tank-top and blue jeans that hugged the curves over body. A pair of old worn converse covered her feet. As she turned back to talk to Mr. Banner, a shine caught my eye. Around her neck hung a small silver cross, containing a small black gem where at its intersection. Her thumb and fourth fingers of her left hand had silver bands on them, while her right hand had the same silver bands on her index, middle, fourth and pinky fingers. After a minute of whispering to the teacher, they both turned back to the class. Edward's whole body tensed even more, if possible.

"Edward, calm down. What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"Class," Mr. Banner addressed the students, "there will be a new student joining our class for the rest of the year. This is Rogue Jaminson. She's just moved here with her mother from Phoenix. Seems to be a popular place to leave this year. Maybe you and Miss Swan will have some things in common, she came from the same area earlier this year." I could feel heat run to my cheeks as I was mentioned. God, I hated it when he singled me out of the class. "Go ahead and sit in the empty seat behind Mr. Cullen, I'm sure he won't mind." The old creepy guy smiled our way and sat back down at his desk, after indicating who "Mr. Cullen" was. The girl, Rogue, stiffened but held her head high and sat in the seat behind us. She seemed so familiar to me, but different at the same time. Edward suddenly turned around and glared at her. She sent him a smirk that clearly said 'I'm better than you'. He pulled his lips back in a snarl that I could barely hear. She lunged forward, slamming her hands on the table; acting as if she were going to jump on Edward. He jump up out of his chair, moving backwards quicker than he probably should have. Rogue laughed at him, a full, pleased, slightly high pitched laugh.

"Edward!" I softly hissed at him and tried to pull him back into his chair.

"Mr. Cullen, do you need to go down to the office?" Mr. Banner came up the isle from his desk at the front of the room. Edward blinked a few times and turned around to Mr. Banner.

"No, I just saw something in the corner of my eye. It surprised me." He tried to convince the evil teacher.

"I still think you need to go down to the office, Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner smirk evilly at him, then turned a smile to me. He turned back around and sat at his desk, an arrogant aura around him. Edward sent a glare his way and left with his books, probably to just go sit in his Volvo.

"Mr. Banner, may I sit where Edward was? I would like to make some friends in this school." rogue's sweet voice came from behind me. I watched as the teacher smiled and nodded. Rogue moved to sit next to me, an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Hi." I squeaked. Obviously, there was something wrong with her, or else Edward wouldn't have freaked out like he did.

"Hello Bella. Do you remember me?" Her voice was smooth as she smile softly at me. My thoughts drifted back to school in Arizona, trying to remember. Rogue, Rogue Jaminson; oh! I turned and smiled to my best friend from high school in the other state. We had met the first day of school, by me bumping into her on accident at lunch. We became friends that day. Rogue had made my time in East Phoenix High worth while. She left at the beginning of our Junior year, but I left a month later to come to Forks, so I can't say much.

"Rogue!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She smelt absolutely wonderful. It was like a mix of the woods, lavender, and whatever shampoo she used. I pulled out of the hug beaming. We gossiped about what had happened since we left East Phoenix, and became best friends, again, in literally seconds. "What class do you have next?" I asked five minutes before the bell rang.

"Um…," She pulled a familiar pink piece of paper that was her schedule, "Chorus." She grinned at me. I couldn't have expected anything else, she ha a beautiful voice and was the biggest singing freak. I laughed.

"I have Gym. Edward normally walks me there but…" Rogue's smile wavered and was replaced by a fake smile that was easy for even me to recognize. The bell rang. We both grabbed our stuff, linked arms, and walked out of the classroom. We were no more than two feet in the hallway when I was stolen away from Rogue into the cold arms of my Edward.

"Stay away from her." He hissed at Rogue. She laughed in his face and reached for me. He jerked me backwards out of her reach.

"You undead vermin, why don't you go find yourself a coffin and get buried in it?" She hissed back at him, taking a step forward.

"Go run back to La Push with the rest of your kind. Your not welcome here." I heard him hiss back, his arms tightening around my waist.

"I'm not welcome here? Look who's talking Mr. I've-been-here-god-knows-how-long-and-I-should-be-six-feet-under."

"Both of you stop!" I yelled. They looked at me…well…Rogue did. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. "I don't know what your problem is with each other, but it needs to stop. Edward, it's like your fighting with Jacob again." They were both silent, Rogue glaring at Edward over my shoulder.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella. I'll leave my number in your locker." She said, shot me a soft smile and Edward another glare. She turned around and walked away, her head still high and an air of cockiness around her.

"Come on, we have to get to class Bella." Edward softly told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to Gym, aggravated and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters, except Rogue, although I wish that were different._

**Uber-Note:** _This is set in the same time as Twilight, but all events through New Moon have happened._

**Uber-Corrections: **_Edward's eyes are golden, like in the book. When I was writing before I had asked my stepsister because I was to lazy to look it up. Needless to say, I went a looked it up while doing a book report on Twilight._

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I knew Isabella Swan would be in the same town, and obviously the same school. But I wasn't expecting her to be in one of my classes along with that _thing_ she called a boyfriend.

_Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen_

I snarled to myself, walking down the almost deserted sidewalk of Forks. My skin itched to phase into fur and run free, throughout the woods. But I had a destination. La Push, the reservation just outside of town. Word was that generations of Quileute lived in this area, La Push, just outside of Forks. I grinned to myself. One big community of werewolves. I honestly thought it was extremely funny. I stopped walking next to a maroon 1992 Dodge Stealth Gt. I pulled a set of keys from my pocket and unlocked the door to my car, throwing a few books in the passenger's seat before walking around the other side and setting myself in the driver's seat. I revved the engine and pulled out into the empty street. I was quickly speeding up winding roads, back into the wilderness of Washington. It was just about ten minutes when I saw the sign indicating 'La Push: Quileute Reservation'. I scowled, It made them sound like animals, not humans…although, in a way they were animals. I parked a about a mile up the road from where the sign and entrance to the reservation were. I hid my car in the shrubs and stripped myself of all jewelry and clothes. I crouched down and tied a black sundress to my ankle. It contrasted in a weird way against my pale skin. I snorted. The only reason I was this pale was because of my mother being albino. I ran into the woods, my arms retracting, along with my legs and every pore of my body sprouting fur. I felt free, as if nothing could ever harm me. I landed on all four of my paws. I grinned to myself. Paws, I loved 'em. I sniffed the air, catching the scents of other wolves in the area. That didn't surprise me. I ran in between the trees, wind hitting my face, and millions of smells alerting me of everything near. The sounds of ten sets of four paws hitting the hard forest ground came clear to my ears. Before I new what was happening, I was tackled. Growls met my ears. I let my own growls and snarls break from my throat, regaining my footing. I turned and looked at my attacker. He was reddish-brown and quiet shaggy. I lunged at him, going for his throat. He bent his head down and went for my "ankles" while defending his neck. I shoved my paw in his face, pushing him backwards. He stumbled over his own feet but managed to ram into me quickly. He was on top of me before I could get up, his teeth at my jugular. The snarl didn't die down in my throat.

_That's enough_, the voice of what was obviously the pack leader barked.

_Get off me, you mangy pup_, I continued to snarl.

_Jacob, back off_, the leader's voice came again. "Jacob" got off me and backed up, careful not to turn his back on me. He stood next to a black wolf that was bigger than him. I didn't know that the wolves could get so big. I knew they were looking at me, trying to decided if I was friend or enemy. A small grey wolf, a young one at that, seemed to be puzzled by my coat. I knew he was looking at my pitch black fur with the two white streaks down my spine. I stood my ground, growls still coming from deep within my chest. The glare coming from my icy blue eyes only seemed to scare the little one even more.

_Are you friend or enemy?_, the leader questioned me, setting a strong gaze on me.

_It depends on who's asking_, I retorted.

_My name is Sam, I'm the leader of this pack_, His smooth, proud voice rolled across my head. A snort was heard from "Jacob". I glared at the shaggy pup and turned back to Sam.

_I'm Rogue, a friend if you can keep Puppy on a leash_, I smirked…or kinda smirked.

_I am not a puppy_, his voice rolled across my mind in an instant. It was soothing. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Whatever you say, Puppy. Do you guys live on the reservation?_, my question was of pure curiosity…at the moment.

_Yes_, Sam voice answered quickly.

_I'll meet you back there_, I told them and turned away. I walked quickly back to my car, after making sure I wasn't followed by any of the ten from La Push. I phased back into skin and bones. I opened my car door and dressed in what I had previously been wearing. I put my jewelry back on in all of its proper places. I turned the car on and backed out of the bushes I was parked in. I was in the reservation quickly. Some instinct brought me to the house in the back, the one with people over crowding it. I turned the car off and stepped out, all eyes on me. One man, he was larger than the rest, approached me.

"Rogue?" He asked, skeptical. I nodded. "I'm Sam Uley. This is Jacob Black." He indicated the person next to him. I looked at "Jacob", a smirk already on my face. My eyes locked with his. It felt like the breath was stolen from my lungs. The smirk on my face dropped to a shocked look. Nothing on this boy scared me, it all entranced me. I couldn't look away from his eyes. I subconsciously took a step towards him.

"Rogue Jaminson." I softly spoke and put my hand out for him to shake. Jacob took my hand in his, and brought it up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles softly. The feeling of his skin against mine sent a jolt of electricity throughout my body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rogue." His voice was like music to my ears. It was rough, yet caring at the same time.

"The pleasure's all mine." I softly stated back, my eyes still on his. Sam cleared his throat. I glanced away from Jacob and looked at him.

"If you'll come inside, you can tell us more about yourself and what brought you to La Push."

"My business isn't in La Push, it's in Forks." I told them as we started up the front yard to the doorway.

"Forks, but that's leech territory."

_Leech_, I laughed to myself lightly.

"What do you mean 'leech territory'?" I asked.

"My great-great-grandfather set a treaty with the Cullens. They stayed in Forks and we'd stay in La Push." Jacob told me.

"Was that a peace treaty, as in, not hurting any of the Cullens?" I grimaced as I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Apparently none of you see Edward Cullen on a daily basis." I mumbled to myself.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" We walked into a living room, filled with people. It was mostly men.

"That's Paul, you'll have to excuse his manners." I looked back at Paul.

"Yeah, it means he fucked with me, backed me into a corner and I attacked. He has a good scratch above his eye. It'll probably leave a scar." I told him, anger burning in my eyes. Jacob grabbed my hand and I instantly was calmer. But he let my hand go once he pulled me down onto the couch next to him. Sam growled at me.

"You broke the treaty?"

"It's not like I knew there was a treaty. Plus, what was I supposed to do, let myself get killed?" The growl in my voice instantly fought his for power.

"You attacked a bloodsucker, on your _**own**_! That's a death wish in the first place! Are you stupid or just suicidal?!" His growl jumped up in volume. My growl met his as I started shaking. I ground my teeth together and closed my eyes, setting my head in my hands. It was hard for me to control my temper and not rip his throat out. I really wanted to. Like, _really_ wanted to. He stood in front of me now. "Answer me, whelp." His insult just made me angrier. I tried to lunge at him, but got held back by Jacob.

_This kid is a real lifesaver,_ My conscious told me. My anger cooled off a bit, but I was still shaking. Sam's words kept getting to me.

"Where are your keys, I'll drive you home." Jacob's smooth voice met my ears.

"Front right jeans pocket." I grumbled. He slid his hand into my pocket and pulled out the keys. He led me out the door and back down to my car.

"You know, I've never seen anyone challenge Sam as pack leader."

"I bet it was even more of a surprise that a female was the one to."

"Oh, we'll be cracking on him for this event for some time." He chuckled. I sat in the passenger's seat of the Stealth, while Jacob sat behind the wheel, his eyes sparkling.

"Raw power, Puppy. Can you handle it?" I teased him.

"More like can you handle it?" He smirked back at me. My eyes twinkled as I responded.

"I know I can handle it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters, except Rogue, although I wish that were different._

**Uber-Note:** _This is set in the same time as Twilight, but all events through New Moon have happened._

The ride home was quiet as Jacob drove calmly down the winding mountains of Forks, Washington. I was still shaking, unable to completely control myself. Control was always a weak spot of mine.

"Where do you live?" Jacob's calm voice asked me as he continued to drive down the roads.

"Just drop me off at a motel or something." He glanced down at me. I had put my head in my hands again, trying make a headache leave. I had managed to drop my shaking to a minimum.

"You don't have a home here." He stated. I growled.

"That's none of your business. Just go to a hotel, I'll stay there." He growled back and pulled the car over the side of the road. I lifted my head and glared at him. He glared back at me. "Fine, I don't have a home here, what are you going to do?" I gave up. There was no use in fighting. Jacob quickly turned the car around, and started up the road, back to the reservation. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to the reservation. You can stay there until your parents can find a home for you guys. Billy is probably checking to see how you all are related to the Quileute anyways." He shrugged in the seat.

"I don't have parents." I mumbled and looked out the window. I could feel Jacob glance off the road and at me, but I refused to look at him.

"What happened to them?"

"They were murdered." I mumbled again.

"If you don't mind me asking, by who?"

"A monster." I fought to keep the tears back. I sniffled, getting his attention on accident.

"Are you crying?" I shook my head 'no', unable to answer without bursting into tears. "Seriously, are you crying?" A tear ran down the side of my face and I quickly wiped it away. He pulled over to the side of the road and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, pulling me to him. I buried my head into his shoulder and let the tears run free. I knew I shouldn't have, I didn't even know this kid and here I was, making myself weak, a chance to attack and kill. But something deep inside me told me to trust him. Something inside of me said he would make everything okay. Jacob pushed my hair off of my face and rested his hand on my forehead for a minute. "I think you might be sick. Not even a wolf should be this hot."

"I haven't gotten more than four hours of sleep in the last week. I don't think it helps that I was in the rain for over twenty-four hours straight one of those seven days." I spoke softly into his shoulder. He unwrapped one of his arms from around my shoulders and put it on the steering wheel. I could feel the car slowly start forward again.

"Let's get you to bed then. We can't have you getting sick and spreading it to everyone else." He told me. The car speed forward more. I knew he was going above the speed limit. It didn't bother me. Jacob pulled me out of the car with him, carrying me bridal style into his house.

"Jake, about this Rogue girl…" An elderly man in a wheelchair was sitting in the living room with Sam and a few other people.

"Dad, not right now." Jacob's voice rumbled in his chest. His arms pulled me tighter against him as he started moving through the small house again. He laid me down on a soft surface I immediately knew to be a bed. My head rested against a soft pillow that smelt of shampoo and the forest. It smelt like Jacob. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He softly told me and left the room.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I walked back to the bathroom and ran a wash cloth under cold water. I rang the cloth out and brought it back to Rogue. I sat on the bed next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. The blonde bangs were stuck to her forehead with sweat. I placed the cold wash cloth on her forehead and watched as a shiver ran through her body.

"Thanks, Puppy." She whispered to me with a smile. Her hand found it's way into mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"No problem, Rogue." I smiled back to her. I glanced at the doorway, Sam glaring at me. "I'll be right back." I whispered to her and gave her hand a squeeze. Her eyes darted to Sam and back to mine. Rogue nodded and pulled her hand out of mine. I felt like part of me had been lost. I got off the bed and walked up to Sam. "Can I help you?"

"What are you doing with her, Jacob?" His voice was low and stern. He was assuming his position as "leader of the pack".

"I'm giving her somewhere to stay."

"You don't know her Jake. She could be a mass murderer for all you know!" I glanced back at Rogue. I knew we had been talking so she couldn't hear but something told me she could hear. I watched her as she rolled over on her side and curled into a small ball.

"She's not a mass murderer." I growled at him. "And I may not know her but I feel like I do. Something is telling me she's good, and she needs my help. Sam," I caught his gaze that had been on Rogue, "she's alone. She has no parents and as far as I know, she has no brothers or sisters. She has no where to go."

"And you think Billy will let her stay here?"

"I'm hoping we can trace her family line back and see if she has any relatives to stay with, and if she doesn't, then yeah. I'm sure I could convince him to let her stay until she has somewhere to go." Sam shook his head at me.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Jacob." I grinned at him.

"I wonder about myself a lot." He shook his head again and left. I stood in the doorway and watched Rogue. Her breathing evened out quickly, indicating she was asleep. I took a few steps forward, staying three feet away from where she was on my bed. This girl was confusing me. I had only just met her, but I felt like I would die without her. It felt as though I had to please her, to do everything to gain her approval. When I was around her, it was like nothing else mattered.

"Jacob…" She whimpered my name in her sleep. I moved so I was standing next to the bed and took her hand into my own. It wasn't like Bella's, who felt like and ice cube to me. She felt normal, as if I were still a normal person. But it also felt right to just be holding her hand. "Jacob..," She whimpered again, "lay with me." Her breathing proved she was still sleeping, but her hand was gently tugging at my arm. I pushed her back and crawled into bed next to Rogue. Almost immediately she clung to me like a small child to their favorite stuffed animal. Her arms were around my middle and her head nuzzling into my chest. I sighed in content, breathing in the wonderful scent of lavender that rolled off of Rogue. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on top of hers. She stopped whimpering. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes. I let sleep take over me.

**Sam's POV**

I watched Jacob and Rogue, both of them unknown to my presence. It reminded me a lot of Emily and I, when we first met. I let the thought of the two wolves imprinting slip into my mind.

_Is that even possible?_, I asked myself. He sure is acting as if he did. He is defending her, and taking care of her, which is what she supposedly needs right now. And the job of the wolf who imprints is to be whatever the other needs. Rogue needs a protector and a caretaker. Jacob is protecting her from me and taking care of her right now. I watched as Jacob kissed Rogue's forehead and went to sleep.

_Well, if they haven't imprinted then they sure as hell have some serious feelings for each other_…, I told myself and left the small room.


End file.
